


The boy who moaned Hawk

by El_gasm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm
Summary: Mihawk receives a message from an app called Snapchat by the name Prince
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 34





	The boy who moaned Hawk

Mihawk was at the wine cellar when his phone notified a message from Snapchat. Mihawk was surprised that he even has this kind of app. He got this phone from Shanks, after the last phone got cut in half.

“ _Stock apps.”_ Mihawk told himself. He’ll just get a keypad kind of phone and be done with it. But his red haired friend won’t let him. Telling him that it’s ‘un-hip’ or ‘unprofessional of him’, the same phone they’d been debating through the telephone for a couple of weeks notifying him a message, from a guy name ‘Mr.Prince302’.

He went to his study room, phone on hand taking it from to where it was laying at the table beside the door of his cellar. He didn’t want anything to disturb his errands so he put a table to leave some of his belongings there.

As he finally came, he finished collecting the papers he needed for tomorrow’s meeting with the other executives. He sat down at his flushed dark brown leather chair and started his tasks.

Moments later he forgotten someone sent him a message not until it pinged again. Sighing through his nose, he took the phone and opened it. He was swiped down to see who would ruin his concentration and message him at this time of night.

Mr.Prince302 (10:39 PM): _Um, Thanks?_

Welcome. _Welcome?_ Mihawk was confused to why this person thanking him for something he doesn’t remember. He re-read the message again, wants to back read the conversation however when he swiped up there’s not a single message he sent to this person. Leaning back to his sit,

‘ _I apologies, who are you?’_

Mihawk couldn’t that he’ll waste of time to some nobody. Moments, later Mr. Prince replied.

Mr.Prince302 (10:42): _You can call me Prince, and you just complimented my wine btw._

He suddenly remembered seeing a photo that Perona showed to him, an image of wine. He was busy in the living room sitting at his black and red Victorian sofa, reading the latest report he works for, neatly stacked paper at his rich dark wooden table and a glass of wine at the far end of it but also within his reach.

When Perona suddenly barged in and gave him the phone. He couldn’t careless to what the goth girl do to his phone, he still has his contacts on his phone book. Before giving his phone, she asked if the image of a wine is cheap or not.

He stopped for a minute and look at the screen. It took a couple of minutes and told her that it isn’t but rather the opposite. Perona gave his phone but not before tapping something on his phone, with an annoyed face.

“ _Never let anyone get a hold of my phone again”_ Cursing to himself. He was going to tell the person good-bye and delete the confusing app, when his phone vibrated and saw ‘Prince’ sent him a photo.

Mihawk took all his pride not to get surprised. What he saw was Prince holding a wine beside his face. Grinning like a fool with blonde hair covering the half of his face, curled eyebrows and a cigarette between his lips. He’s clearly younger than him and told himself to stop there right now.

And yet his eyes were glued to the image, couldn’t take his eyes of it.

His preference didn’t really matter to him, people might say he prefer being alone and dying alone. Some say he just prefers intelligent people – Sapiosexual what his red haired friend might say, but nevertheless it isn’t a big of a deal. Some people just didn’t catch his eye of interest. The last person he had encountered with was also his idiot of a friend, Shanks.

Teeth clicking and sloppy blowjobs didn’t end there.

His friend was drunk and Mihawk took advantage of it. He could blame the alcohol or the tension of his pants.

Shanks was calm and told him he didn’t want this to ruin their relationship. In the end they both agreed they remain friends after all of that happened. Who sooner left to go back to his own company, of course not without some good-bye drinks after sex.

Conclusion, no one caught his taste. _Yet, that is._

He was sure in denial. Prince is clearly seventeen, he isn’t scared if he might go to jail. He knows his status and people _will_ know, he and the others have the government at the palm of their hands. Evidently, being called a sexual predator is the least of his problems. He remains sensible and confident at his position in this world. Nevertheless, he’s just taking precautions so it won’t blow to his face.

 _“Why is this child in my-“_ His thought was cut off by a message popping up in their conversation.

Mr.Prince302 (10:51 PM): _Are you okay?_

Mr.Prince302 (10:51 PM): _You aren’t dumb or something_

Mr.Prince302 (10:51 PM): _R u?_

Mr.Prince302 (10:51 PM): _By how you message me, I feel like im being lied to_

_‘I apologies.’_

MrPrince302 (10:52 PM): _Aren’t you a man of few words?_

MrPrince302 (10:52 PM): _Hey do you really know your wine?_

MrPrince302 (10:52 PM): _Well I’m not really a fan of wine but as your future chef_

MrPrince302 (10:52 PM): _I need to know everything, r?_

 _‘My chef? And please complete your words. You sure_ I’m _not the one talking to someone dumb? And I do recognize someone with some great taste.’_

Mr.Prince302 (10:53 PM): _Oi oi !!_

Mr.Prince302 (10:53 PM): _I’m going to be at All Blue_

Mr.Prince302 (10:53 PM): _You might as well stop that bs_

Mr.Prince302 (10:53 PM): _I sure am asshole_

Dracule Mihawk is for the most part a grounded person. He rarely smiles to anyone he isn’t found of, he has a reputation to uphold to in his defense talking to a cute guy is an exception.

‘ _All Blue you say? Arrogant and foolish, aren’t you? Dreams like that won’t last long.’_

MrPrince302 (10:55 PM): _Read this very carefully you jackass_

MrPrince302 (10:55 PM): _you may be some high rich bastard_

MrPrince302 (10:55 PM): _but when I found that sea_

MrPrince302 (10:55 PM): _You might start kissing my foot shoved at ur ass_

_‘I’d rather kiss something else boy’_

Mihawk couldn’t stop himself, without thinking he switched off his phone stood up, and went to his bedroom, telling himself the papers can wait. Controlling his self-control is much more important than a bunch of papers to some misogynistic pigs who doesn’t even realize their industry would crumble without his help.

The next morning, Mihawk was driving to his workplace with a scowl on his face. His morning coffee was interrupted with Perona telling him that some stalker was trying to pry her window again, while going to take her sit and eat the breakfast Mihawk made. He told her to just dump it at the back to where the humandrills are. The Humandrills were quite helpful at cleaning human remains and defending their home. When he first went to the estate, the agents told him they couldn’t remove the mandrill that took property of it and suggested that they could look to other houses that’s less dangerous. He told them that it’s fine he can handle it, and here he was talking to some self-proclaimed problem child of his.

_“You’re so cold Hawk-chan, you should need-“_

_”Finish your food.”_

_“But I found this app called tinder- or are you gay? I can hook you up to some-“_

_“I don’t need any of those stuff girl.”_

_“Really?” Perona gave him her signature laugh, “what about that person you were talking to? That wine lover?” she continued. Mihawk gave her a last stare and walked away._

He clicked his tongue and tried to calm himself. He doesn’t need distractions; his last reply was already doing a fine job at it. He sighed glad he left his phone.

* * *

_He needs it._

The people at the office know he rarely uses it and the computer at his office is efficient enough. But the chat they had last night was still in his train of thoughts. He isn’t like this when it comes to other people. Should he have a talk about this with Shanks? Unlikely.

_As if that idiot knows something like this._

He’s almost at the building’s parking lot. He nodded his head at the security guard, showed him the I.D he has. The security laughs at him and told Mihawk he already knows him and welcomed him with his smile. Mihawk replied with a monotone response that it’s the only right thing to do. Mr. Guard laughs again and rolled his eyes. ‘Youngsters this days’, the guard murmurs while pushing the button to raise the bar of the barrier.

As he drove further, he looked around and saw that there’re few cars parked. _“Early as usual,”_ he finally saw his reserved space and parked his car.

He listened at the engine purring, he keeps replaying the mantra he told himself. He asked himself why is he making trouble for himself at a time like this. He couldn’t get Prince out of his head. He was having second thoughts if leaving his phone at the manor was the right thing to do. Not even a minute he composed himself, turning the engine off and opened the car door. Getting his brief case at the passenger seat, exited himself and pressed the remote of his car keys.

_“Our decisions are absolute”_

Mihawk walked his way to the front door of the company giving everyone who’s early, demeanor of power as he walks quietly through the receptionist desks and told her, “Tell my secretary that I need the papers of today’s updates of our services and the stocks that I hold of.” He didn’t look back at her and went straight to the elevator, as he’s about to push the button the receptionist- out of breath, fixed her hair and blazer.

“Sir Mihawk, p-pardon my int-intrusions but there’s someone who left a phone of your belonging and told me to hand it to you,” she nervously while handing him his phone, the phone that’s been on his mind last night and this morning. “The name sh-she left me is-“Mihawk caught the phone from her hand before it falls on the ground.

 _Perona_.

“Yes,” He replied not even looking at her but at the button of the elevator, as the door opens he walk inside and looked at her while pushing the number eight button. “Thank you. But I must be going.” He got to finish his sentence as the elevator closed.

Silence greeted him as the elevator started to go up, he can clearly hear his heartbeat drumming at his ears. It keeps his mind at peace; however he knew all too well what’s coming for him. As the elevator music started playing, he let himself relaxed and breathed out some air that he didn’t realize he’s been holding it.

Finally looking at his phone that’s been the receiving end of his predicament, he holds down the power button and waited for a couple of seconds to let the phone open itself.

Mihawk looked up and saw the number seven blaring at the elevator and stared back at the phone. Phone automatically connecting to the internet server of the building, messages suddenly popped up.

Surprised that the first thing he received on his notification was a text from Shanks. Bills, e-mails from the office and the information he needed for today getting from his secretary, an upcoming event from the Continental, and lastly from Prince.

As the elevator started opening up, he stalked his way to his office door. He stopped in front of the door, beside the door was a scanner. He pushed his thumb at the scanner and waited the light to turn green. Something clicked, the door opened as well the lights and air-condition of the office.

Settling himself to his usual leather sit in front of his office desk, he opened the computer and took care of the e-mails, bills, and thanking his secretary. He couldn’t be bothered by the text message from Shanks and Prince, telling himself he’ll reply to them when he finishes his reports and tasks.

Mihawk was pleased that his usual rhythm smoothly took over his clouded mind, at seven thirty AM his secretary went inside of his office. Holding a brown envelope with his coffee he ordered her a while ago, she also reminded him the schedules he has for today. Mihawk gave her a nod and was left again with the sound of the company coming to alive as his employees starting to station themselves in.

He look at the clock besides his computer and saw that he’s been working for two hours , the meeting will start for more than an hour or so, he leaned against and saw his phone lit up. Sighing through his nose, he took the phone and looked first at Shanks message.

“ _Yo, you coming?”_

Replying with a simple ‘ok’ message and closed his messaging app. should he tell his friend that something’s bothering him? Clearly it’s none of his business and Mihawk can perfectly and easily take care of his own whims. He dealt with a lot of horrible and complicated missions, un-predictable circumstances and even cheated death once. A simple boy’s message should be easy.

As he opened the offending message, the latest message he received was a good morning and a video. As he scrolled up, he couldn’t help himself smirk at the messages he got.

MrPrince302 (10:52 PM): _Oi oi oi! What are you gay?what you want to kiss my fuckin fist bub?_

MrPrince302 (11:00 PM): _Im not gay okay,_

MrPrince302 (11:00 PM): _Im_

MrPrince302 (11:00 PM): _Bi_

MrPrince302 (11:06 PM): _Bi-curious_

MrPrince302 (11:14 PM): _still thr?_

MrPrince302 (11:39 PM): _srsly?????????????_

MrPrince302 (12:00 AM): _*tap to view*_

Well, that took him by surprised, couldn’t believe a teen would look so, _sultry._

The image he’s looking at was Prince looking up on his bed staring at the camera intently, with red flushed lips with his tongue sticking out. Mihawk could visibly see Prince’s neck with how his golden hair scattered at his bed pillow, begging to be _bitten._ His light blue v-neck shirt showing his chest, the shirt was so thin the shape of his nipple is showing, the image was so erotic _like he got fuck-_

 _“He’s no boy, that’s for sure.”_ Mihawk reassured himself after seeing the offensive photo that Prince sent him. He couldn’t believe it.

He’s fucked.

MrPrince302 (12:05 AM): _Sleep well Ahole._

MrPrince302 (5:05 AM): _Mornin jackass_

MrPrince302 (6:00 AM): * _tap to view*_

The scene was at a kitchen isle. Prince’s showing off his soufflés pancakes with berries on top and syrup drizzled all over it. The video quickly changed from back cam to front, Prince’s smiling at the camera. Then a bark of order was heard, _‘Shitty Eggplant, stop that girly shit and start preparing the tables.’_ The video stopped after that.

‘ _Morning, I’m sorry for not replying last night. I had a presentation to show to my executives today. I hope you understand.’_

_‘It looks delicious to look at. I ponder if it tastes amazing as well?’_

_‘The food looks nice too’_ half of it is true, so he won’t tell the rest of it.

Mihawk look at the time, deciding he should start to work on his presentation before 10, putting his phone inside his drawer he opened his documents and started adding more words and charts.

An hour of working on and talking to his employees, that goes in and out of his office. About the ratios on today shares of different sectors that manufacturing industries were accounted for. His secretary told him that the meeting is now ready and all the executives were waiting for him. He told the head of production to know the total of it and begun with it. As he closed the door he put his index finger on the scanner on his door.

Once hearing the door shut and the clicked of the door, he walked straight to the elevator door with his assistant waiting for him.

Mihawk finished the meeting at one o’clock. He closed the glass door and walked away from the room full of shouts and banters about the arrangements he declared. The partnership to various foreign companies will benefit not only the company, but the country itself. Union investments levels will remain its stats. But others want it for themselves, materials, flows, and blood of the labor oiling their own machinery.

Cold and calculating thoughts were surfacing at his mind; the people on the office noticed the dark aura, quickly turning away giving him space. Not wanting to get his wrath, Mihawk told his secretary- that had been following him and writing notes with the company’s Ipad and pen.

Telling her to get him his lunch at the restaurant to where he usual eats and don’t bother him for an hour or less.

As he finished accessing his security door, he’s finally at the office, locking the door behind him and stride to his chair.

Fingers massaging the side of his forehead, he could go home and tell his secretary that he’ll take an early vacation and never come back.

But he won’t do that. The place will be in a disastrous state if it wasn’t for him. Sighing, he took his phone out and looked at the mails he received from his employee’s reports and data. Head starting to throb with pain, but he keep working and reading the latest dat-

_Pring_

_From Mr.Prince302 sent a message_

Mihawk blinked and looked at the notification; he saw the icon and debated to himself if he should stop for a moment and look at it.

Mr.Prince302 (1:16 PM): _Hey its me._

Mr.Prince302 (1:16 PM): _im on break. Just finished cookin some take-out_

Mr.Prince302 (1:16 PM): _bothering you?_

‘ _No. My meeting_ _just finished_ ’

Mr.Prince302 (1:17 PM _)_ : _Cool._

Mr.Prince302 (1:17 PM): _Have you eaten yet?_

Mr.Prince302 (1:17 PM): _You should eat you know._

_‘No, I haven’t. I told my secretary to get me my meal. Thank you for worrying’_

Mr.Prince302 (1:18 PM): _mnot worried. So whatd you do? You aced the meeting?_

Mr.Prince302 (1:18 PM): _You some fat misogynist pig smthn?_

_‘I assure you, I’m not one of those bosses you see in porn’_

Mr.Prince302 (1:19 PM): _rlly now? Prove it._

_‘You have to earn it boy.’_

Mr.Prince302 (1:20 PM): _Playing hard to get? Not my turn ons sorry_

_‘Disobedient boys who beg are my turn ons’_

Realizing he won’t get a reply from Prince, he took a picture of himself looking his usual self. Not bothering what he looks like, wanting to get this over with.

‘ _Are you satisfied?’_

Mihawk waited, realizing the boy’s break must be finished and continued working. Deciding that the boy was a chef at a local restaurant is more fitting. Placing his phone down on his table, he took the papers from one of the interns here and started correcting and commenting their reports.

The phone made a noise, seeing that Prince finally replied. Mihawk was about to answer when a knock was heard. Mihawk sighed through his nose; he got up and walked up to open his door. As he opens the door, his secretary- standing at the doorway holding a paper bag and on her side of her waist and arm are papers.

“That’s not my usual meal,” He didn’t asked, more of a statement. He looked at her calmly. Waiting for an answer, he took the paper bag and placed it on top of his desk. Turning to look at her once again-

“I apologies Mr. Mihawk, the restaurant was closed for today,” She’s starting to stutter. He doesn’t need this right now. “But this restaurant I got the food from is quite famous. The restaurant owner that we used to take orders from gave me the location. I already made a reservation for you sir. The name of the establishment is the ‘Baratie’. They’re famous for sailing around Europe. I’m sure you heard of them right Mr. Mihawk sir?” She continued.

“I do thank you,” Mihawk walked behind his desk and gave her the papers he’d been doing awhile ago. “Give this to the IT department, tell them to scan and send them to their respective owners. After that, take a break.”

The secretary took the papers and thanked Mihawk endlessly. Hearing the door shutting, he sat down and took out the food out of its bag. He looked at the contents of it, surprised that their packaging was normal and no logo was seen at any of the bag and Styrofoam.

Taking his phone from the table, he unlocked his phone and taps the message from the app.

Mr.Prince302 (1:35 PM): _Sorry I got called back. My old man keeps bothering me_

Mr.Prince302 (1:37 PM): _Wow_

Mr.Prince302 (1:40 PM): _Cat-fishing me now?_

_‘I may propose to you a video call. So you can stop calling me a liar’_

Mr.Prince302 (2:06 PM): _hey_

Mr.Prince302 (2:06 PM): _ok_

Mr.Prince302 (2:06 PM): _give me a sec_

Mihawk started eating his lunch while waiting for Prince to call him. He got some time to think about his files being sent to the other companies and their arra-

_This food is outstanding._

Engrossed at the food that he took a first bite of it, he never tasted this kind of cooking. He didn’t know Baratie's chefs were this amazing. He did hear the restaurant was famously known for their amazing cuisine and unique way of selling. They’re commonly seen at ports, beaches and cruise ship; if the cruise ships got lucky to get the floating restaurant's attention.

There were rumors that they were refugees and some were ex-convicts, helping other wanted people, transporting illegal goods to all of Europe, and hunt warships and steal their food; just like pirates.

Some are true however he has no business with them. Mihawk's thoughts were disturb when his phone alerts him. He took the earpiece from his desk drawer and put it in place.

"Siri, connect phone to Mac and accept the call" he ordered.

He started taking bits of his food when he was on his seventh bite he saw golden hair swaying from the breeze and sea blue eyes shining due to sunlight.

"Red looks good on you" Mihawk said. Surprised he was the first one to start a conversation.

"Oh shut up I’m not blushing. I’m angry," Prince replied back. "What’re you eating there?" he continued.

Mihawk look down at his food and look back. He honestly had no idea; his secretary always handles his lunch. He isn’t incompetent but food is food.

"Some sort of chicken garnished with parsley?" More to a question to him, Mihawk heard a sneered from the speaker and looked up.

"It’s a Baked Cordon Bleu with seasoned bread crumbs, grated Parmesan cheese with Gruyere cheese. I would guess that it has dill pickle and Dijon mustard?” Prince finished with a smug face.

“And you know this just by looking at it through your phone?” Mihawk asked, examining his food and nodding at the same time. He didn’t even notice the pickle until Prince told him. Impressed at his observation, didn’t notice the room going silent.

But Prince did.

“Yeah of course,” He replied “I am _the_ ‘Greatest chef’.” He continued.

“So what do you do for a living? Besides being a misogynist pig who owns a million dollar company? Do you take employees soul while you at it?" Prince smirked trying to conceal his laugh.

"Hilarious. But no, it is a billion Leu company that holds Romania’s economy and the capital of it." Mihawk put it as a matter of fact.

Mihawk and Prince talked more about Romania's investments and dealings of materials they export and import. Mihawk was surprised of how well-educated Prince is. Prince told him he helps his old man manage the finance and distributes the employee’s wages.

"You sure have a huge responsibility for your age" Mihawk told him.

Prince just shrugged "Well yeah I know old people like you should handle this," Prince smirked at him. Mihawk didn’t look offended "But a man's gotta take responsibility." Prince boasted then quickly turned to look at him.

"Aren't you scared that I’ll call the cops on you?" He told him seriously.

Mihawk put the empty Styrofoam at the paper bag. He got up and went to the water dispenser at the side of his room, taking a cup from the dispenser, putting it on top of the Drip tray grille and pulling the faucet down.

"You could. From the very start you had the time to call the cops on me last time, telling them that a well known business man who controls half of the country's economy and pays their labor,"

He waited for Prince to reply while drinking. Nothing.

"A man who can controls the law, a man who can put a bullet between your eyes and hide every of t he evidence on site. You have the time to expose me, making it look like _I’m_ the perpetrator and _you’re the victim._ Making me, that same business man who’s influence reached all of Europe. _That_ man telling them I _forced_ you to send me explicit photos of you. My status ruined their trust on me and the country. Just because of you,” as he was continue talking he went in front of the monitor looked at the camera and told Prince

“Bending over and spreading those legs of yours, or playing with your dick while I watch you cum on your phone by telling you how much of a slut you are for me. But I didn’t. Did I?"

As he looked at the screen he saw Prince blushing madly. He looks beautiful, pink paled skin contrast it all, blue wide eyes looking up and down at the screen. The phone’s already shaking, the angle is a bit of and you can see his surroundings.

"So enlighten me Prince, why do we continue talking?" Mihawk settled down on his chair. He waited for Prince to talk. He already knows what Prince wants. He just wants him to say it.

"What if I don’t want to? What if I already snitched and the cops are on the case. Aren’t you a bit scared? And no I’m not interested at you. At all, no sir" Prince told him angrily. The side of his mouth was twitching; the tongue lapsed through his lips. "And this ain’t even my real face at all."

"Then let’s stop-"

"That’s pathetic of you. So you really just want some kids body is that it? Not like I have that kind of- it doesn’t matter okay, you’re a pervert. Just like them. The-" Prince started to get louder.

Mihawk cut him, "Calm yourself, you might get yourself hurt just by talking."

"I’m strong you know"

"Then show it to me. The way you’re acting right now contradicts that." Mihawk firmly told him. "What I was trying to say when you abruptly interrupted me,” Mihawk looked at him the way he makes a deal. “We will stop with the flirtatious and suggestive messages. I’m the one who’s older here and we’ll come to an agreement that we may continue talking or we could just stop this.”

"Yeah cuz I’m only seventeen here and I make my own fucking decisions here."

Mihawk only nodded.

* * *

"Why'd you called? I’m still working you know. Aren't you supposed to be doing business stuff at your trip?" Prince told Mihawk through their call.

"Call me later okay. I’m really- _Patty go back to your fucking station then. I'm taking over okay! Our waiters are fucking useless anyway. Old man_ \- seriously. Call. _Later_ "

"A certain someone keeps sending me photos, distracting me at my meeting. Care to explain?" Mihawk heard utensils clanking softly and sophisticated conversation. He thought about Prince being their waiter, serving uptight woman, giving shady and corrupt suited man their food and giving Prince a handle full of tip that is very unnecessary-

"Oh that? Horny at this kind of hour will make you go bald and- _Will you shut the fuck up Carne, get someone who can fuck your ass too,_ I’ll call you later. Just chat me when you’re free or your at home" Prince said in a rush tone.

Must be a rush hour.

Now he heard men shouting orders, Prince barking back at them. He was astounded how he controls the chefs, but still knows his place. Prince told him their call last time, that he’s a Sous-chef of the restaurant. Prince has his station in the kitchen but still commits being their waiter.

“I’ll talk to you later"

"Okay bye love you"

That took him by surprised. Mihawk stared at the screen of his phone. Where did that come from? They both established that they weren’t in any status of a relationship. He was certain that this is nothing more than- he’s not entirely sure what it is anymore.

So he let it go, no bother worrying it now.

"Mihawk-san?" a suited man smiling at him while looking concerned asked him. He’s the ambassador of trading in Japan, Denjiro. He came just a few weeks in Romania with his fellow crew and took a tour around the country with his employees guide.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just thinking and envisioning my countries benefits to our arrangement from here on out" He told Denjiro while he put the phone inside his back jacket.

"Oh do not worry my fellow swordsman, Lord-Oden will be most pleased." he laughed. Mihawk only nodded and started getting up from his chair to start at his new plans for his system of trading in the eastern part of the world.

As he was walking Denjiro called for him and asked, "Oh are you going somewhere to eat Mihawk-san?" while fixing the knot on his tie. "If so why not join me and my fellow nakama for lunch? We found a restaurant of your liking." he continued.

Mihawk was about to deny but soon changed his mind and agreed to the arrangement "But I have to get something and talk to my secretary." Mihawk replied

"Wonderful” he gleefully replied "I will wait for you at the lobby my fellow friend." he excitedly took off and left Mihawk.

As Mihawk went outside of the conference room of the building- the company has its own resort and office at the sea side of the country, mainly for the ports and trading to other countries.

His secretary had been waiting for him patiently outside; she’s calling somebody on her phone as she lowered her phone then covered the bottom of the phone. Mihawk told her he won’t be having lunch and told her to compile the files he needs in a flash drive and leave it in his central office.

As he dismissed her, he went inside the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. He took out his phone and opened it. He didn’t receive any messages from Prince, just mails from the company at the capital. He put back his phone and waited. The elevator door opened and Mihawk stepped outside the shaft. He saw Denjiro on the lobby with a man in a Kimono. 

As Mihawk went closer they noticed him and greeted him. "Mihawk-san this is Kinemon-san. He and my other nakamas’ will be joining if that’s alright with you"

"Yes, certainly both of you are our guest"

Kinemon and Denjiro laughed, scratching their heads thanking Mihawk for the wonderful time in the country. As they exited the building and went to the parking lot, the two of them talked while Mihawk was silently following them, he saw his car parked and told Denjiro that he’ll follow them and asked to where their heading at.

"Oh it is at the beach today" Kinemon said," I asked one of your people if they are going to leave soon; the person replied that they shall be at the beach today. I asked for the directions so you do not have to worry about us. We could meet there Mihawk-san, you seem to be a, what the term they call it, a straight type of man? A too forwarded ma- “He continued.

“Oh we are just delaying him Kinemon, see you there Mr. Mihawk-san” Denjiro pushed Kinemon away while bowing at Mihawk. As they left, Mihawk got his car and started the engine. As the sound of the car started roaring, he drove his car on the streets of Constanta to the beach.

The ride was soothing and calm, no traffics and disturbances as Mihawk drove by some locals and foreign tourists at his own country home.

The beaches for the tourists are enjoyable and satisfying, the long walk around and the Black Sea water in the summer is very warm, small land of idyllic place with clean water that offers a natural environment entirely makes you feel peace and contentment. However for him it’s the rich history, diverse art of contemporary and classic, and beautiful scenery of nature. Breathtaking views with mountain top tranquility, starry skies, and rural places to escape the city’s confinements.

As he got closer to the beach, he looked around and saw a fairly large ship, with white and yellow strips normal masts, walls are lime green with different tiers of rooms and the only unusual about the ship is a fish head as a front-piece.

Parking his car, he was surprised that a wooden path was on top of the sands for people on land to come straight at the ship’s deck. He walks straight to the restaurant ship, ignoring people staring and taking photos of him.

He was finally in front of the restaurant’s door and beside the doorway is a woman wearing a typical white polo and black pencil skirt with black short stiletto heels matching it with a smile on her face.

“Hello sir, do you have a reservation? May I kindly ask your name?” the lady asked. Mihawk told his name and waited for the woman to look through the list of names, he looked around to see inside the room. He felt someone watching him; he doesn’t really care about the other patrons who were eating at the table. He was used to the attention and looks of astonishment, but what caught his interest was a blonde of hair staring at him with expectancy and glint of mischief.

Prince was serving food to a group of marines in front of him, Prince's staring stop when a man called out him and signaled him to come closer. He went back staring and kept his eyes on Mihawk while a man in a marine outfit whispered something to him and licked Prince’s left ear. 

Mihawk stop his staring when he heard a shriek, the woman at the desk was looking at him with scrunched eyebrows, wide-blown eyes and quivering lips. She was hugging the clip board on her chest, making it look like it’ll defend her.

“Sir Mihawk Dracule is there something bothering you with the table? I can make it even grander and more open, do you like outside at the decks? The weather’s nice ju-just please don’t shut down the restaurant.” She stuttered at the end but hold her gaze.

“Is there something wrong? Sir, I would like to ask you to leave if you’re going to disrespect our employees here.” A tall broad man with his arms crossed, with a fierce stare and a frown on his face. Red-leg is still the man he saw murdering everyone on his way with his vicious kicks, soaking it with his enemies’ blood.

Mihawk just stared back.

“Roxanne here will assist you to your _assigned_ table, Mr. Dracule Mihawk.” Red-leg jerked his thumb at the back.

As they both left the reception podium, a man’s scream can be heard at the entire restaurant, shouts of anger came next. Mihawk didn’t look back and just followed the lady to his assigned seat. The sound of fighting ceased, hurried steps were heard last of the commotion. The restaurant’s comportment was back to its normal happy customers eating their cuisines.

Finally taking a seat, he thanked the woman and looked around. The restaurant was filled with Romania's citizens. He was at the side of the restaurant near one of the doors that leads outside at side of the ship, is a deck with the view of the sea. 

As curtains slowly blew to its side to let him see a bit of the sea, a waitress introduced herself and told him she's going to be his waiter for today. He told her that he's waiting for his office mates to come here, he was told by her that she'll get him some refreshments and garlic bread as he waits. Thanking her as she bowed and left shortly after.

Minutes passes by as Mihawk decided he should take care of his emails that were sent to him from his secretary. He was at the half page article of his third email when he heard someone on his side, not too close to be calling it inappropriate. A man's back was facing Mihawks face, as he bent down slightly to put down their ordered meal.

The customers were thanking the waiter and told them just call him if they needed everything, and went to one of the doors at the side of the ship.

As the man went outside and closes the door behind him, Mihawk calmly took pursuit and made a call to someone.

* * *

"You shouldn't be teasing me like that." Mihawk looks in front of him, a simple mohogany door the only obstacle that was stopping him from his desires.

But, he doesn't want to lose that easily.

"I wasn't. If I was I would've done much worse." Prince says with innocence.

"Really now?" He asks, changing his tone.

"Ye-yeah."

"Do want me to open this door and just ravish you from where you stand?" He gave a lowly growl, letting Prince know he's serious.

Prince’s whines was low and needy, but not loud enough to be heard inside the restaurant.

Mihawk heard a slow thump at the door, "Face the door." he coolly says on the phone. 

"O-oka-Okay."

"I want you hear me okay? I want you and only you."

Prince moans, "Are you sure? Now?"

He gives him a low throaty laugh, "You planned this too, didn't you? Teasing me with those photos, messages, and clips of you _,_ I’m just going to repay you back." He clenches his other hand to calm himself and what was about to happen. “ _I just want to make you feel good.”_

_He just got home from an exhausting day from work, texting Prince that he just got home that night. He put his stuff down at the living room and started going to the kitchen._

_Making something to eat for himself, Perona texted him she's going to be late and just buying for herself to where she was. Mihawk couldn't be sure if she's clubbing from somewhere or she's actually doing her job._

_He couldn't be bother, taking a long hot relaxing shower after he finished eating. He went to fetch his phone and suitcase in the living room table; he noticed a message from Prince on Snapchat._

**_Tap to view_ **

_He expects a welcome home photo, with his childish smile while showing off his cooked food._

_He only got an explicit one._

_An explicit video of him showing his back and butt, with the straightest split he had ever seen, he bends down slowly then lifts himself up. It's shown how flexible he was how he turns his body, holding his phone recording everything,_

**_‘Wish you were here right now. All the things I'd do.'_ **

And it's not the first one he sent.

_Prince's photos gets bolder and dirtier as day passes by, Mihawk couldn't stop himself when he realized he's looking at Prince's spread legs, showing of his erection as he slowly plays with it. In his own office. How unprofessional._

**_'Are you into this?'_ **

****

_The third one was pretty mild if you compare it with the others. It’s a photo of him doing yoga. In a very inappropriate position, he was naked in a yoga mat, stretching his arms down and arching his back to show off his butt._

**_'Can't wait to finally feel you from behind'_ **

****

The fourth one almost made Mihawk touch himself in his office.

_Prince was masturbating in front of a tall mirror while humps himself in a dildo. "I can't stop imagining this was your dick," Prince moans gets louder and hips getting more faster. "I can only imagine big, thick, and hot all for me." Then he comes in front of the mirror, his cum dripping down,_

Fifth one is just too much.

_"Fuck I really need to be quiet for this one, but I just can't stop thinking about you fucking me in this kind of table." biting the inside of his cheek so he won't get caught._

_He was in his chef uniform. Buttons were open and his pants were down._

_The camera's angle was on top of Prince as he fucks himself with a dildo. The camera was shaky but the moans and his expressions can be heard loud and clear._

**_'I love when we get freaky on camera'_ **

_It wasn't enough for Prince apparently, he sends erotic facial expressions and naked yoga poses as each days passes in this couple of months._

Now here he was, hearing the boy moan and making lewd sounds at the back of the door that people might see as they got to the side of the ship’s side deck.

Just by his voice and commands Prince feels like he's going to explode.

“You’re doing well; just continue listening to my voice okay. Just a couple of more.” Reassures the poor boy, he told him he won’t touch himself unless Mihawk told him to.

“You know what I’d to you as I open this door? I’d take from behind and pound you until people think I murdered someone. You’d like an audience wouldn’t you?” he asks,

Prince denies whilst humping himself at the door, he couldn’t take much longer he really need to touch himself. His voice only can make him cum and it’s embarrassing him.

“Aren’t you a growing boy? Just by my voice you’re getting turned on. Do you hate it? Should I stop and leave you there to tend your own problems?”

“No! No- no please continue, promise I’d be good I promise! _Please_ tell me to touch myself.” Desperation on his voice, it was so humiliating that turns him even more. 

“Good bo- touch yourself and be loud for me, don’t cum until I tell you to.”

He felt someone walking towards him, as he turns around a colleague at his office greets him. He puts down his phone but not turning it off.

“Hey Mr. Mihawk, I was wondering who’s the man standing here. I assumed you’re going to-” He tunes the man from his head, leaning at the door as he let the man talk and he replies back with nods of acknowledgement. “Okay Mr. Mihawk, see you there then. My tables at the back of the ship, we reserved the back ship so the others and I have it to ourselves.”

After he left, he saw the other men with his colleague on the entrance being lead on by a woman. He didn’t waste and opened the door.

Prince saw a black blob, Mihawk was too fast for him to see what happened. As soon he gains some sense, he realized he was scooped up and was now being kissed by the man he’s been chasing. He locks the huge man between his legs and kissed him.

Mihawk laughs at Prince’s inexperienced and hasty kisses. He slowly put’s his hand at Prince’s cheek. Gently and slowly stopping him and lightly lifts his face to see Mihawk’s. He turns over so people won’t see him and Prince’s faces.

“I’ll guide you.”

His kisses were slower and deeper, he puts his hand at Prince’s exposed dick and gently jerks it off. Mihawk’s eyes were open but Prince’s isn’t, his eyes were wet from crying and flushed cheeks. Prince’s moans gets louder, Mihawk muffles it with his tongue.

They separated to get some air, deep shallow breathes and the slick of dick as Mihawk jerks it up and down.

“Why haven’t you cum yet?”

“Yo-you told me not to”

He gets him closer to Prince’s ear and playfully bites it. He quicken his hand and whispers lovingly “Cum for me.”

Prince cums at Mihawk’s jacket, he presses his face at the man’s shoulder to silent himself, Mihawk wipes his hand on his jacket then caresses the boy’s head. Prince’s body twitches from the high, he was mewing and leans further to Mihawk.

Mihawk look down to question Prince. The boy was saying something but his face was still on his shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

Prince just laugh at the pun, it made it funnier because it wasn’t intended at all. He began to laugh louder, presses his face deeper. When finally recovered, he snickered at the man’s face.

“I knew you cared.”

Mihawk stares at him then kisses his forehead. “I don’t share.”

“I’m not yours.”

Mihawk ignored the remark and continues to give light kisses on his face.

“Where’s your coat Mihawk-san?” Kinemon asks then being bombarded with ‘ _shhh’_ and ‘ _Kinemon!’_ for prying.

“I gave it to someone.”

“Must be a lovely lady just for you to give it, such a respectable man you are Mihawk-san.”

Mihawk only nodded back.

_‘You should get back.’ Prince’s tells him as Mihawk takes his jacket off. He settled the blonde boy in the railings. Swaying his feet with his zipper down and his dick showing, Mihawk sighed._

_“Put your arms around me”_

_Prince’s did as he was told, Mihawk lifted him up so he can fix the boys pants. He heard a small laugh while he was fixing his belt._

_“You like being pampered spoiled child.” Not bothering to look up as he finishes up._

_“Yup, very spoiled.” Prince removes his arms around him, beaming as he says that._

_Mihawk took out the pack of cigarettes at the back of the boy’s pants. He took out one and hand it to him. “Cigarettes after sex.” Prince voices out._

_“You had a shitty sex if you think this is worth of cigarettes.” He puts his jacket over the boy’s shoulders; he finally looks at the boy’s bright blue eyes._

_“But you gave me one.” He touches the jacket’s sleeve without breaking the stare._

_“I’m spoiling you.”_

_Prince laughs at the remark. “I should fix myself.” He stands up in the railing and jumps high then lands at the second floor of the ship. He turns around and gave the man a big grin as he waves away and went inside of the door._

_Mihawk went inside the restaurant after Prince left him, he went back to his table with his companions waiting for him._

_“Ah Mihawk-san welcome back, here take a seat. You must be hungry waiting for us.” Denjiro says._

_Taking the vacant seat next to the man, the waitress came back and took their orders._

“So Mihawk-san, can you tell us more about the company’s goal. We were told the company used to be dependent to someone then you made your own, is that true?” A man with a pink perm and huge body named Ashura Doji.

Mihawk agreed and told them about the origin of the company and its timeline, he also told them how it was given to him, became a respectable person in politic. Every person on the table they were sharing, applaud and gave compliments.

As they finish their meal, they waited for the bill to come. Mihawk ignored the sudden tense atmosphere around him. Bill finally arriving, he was about to take his wallet but was stop by a tall woman name Kikunojo, she giggled and told him let the men pay the bill. He heard shouting and the men were arguing about paying the bill.

_‘No me!’_

_I shall pay the bill!’_

After the brawl with the owner and a huge tip, they went outside as the group in front of Mihawk talk among themselves. He was at the back, on his phone talking to his secretary. He didn’t notice Prince talking to one of his colleague.

The group finally came to the parking and said good-bye to Mihawk and telling him they'll meet later at the party. Mihawk bid his farewell as well, but didn't left the place yet.

As he waited inside his car, he replayed the moment he and Prince had. It changed something, he saw something at the boy's eyes. he can't pin point what but he knew something's wrong. He did moved too forward, the age gap, or is the boy confused at his sexuality.

Mihawk was thinking all the possibilities he could think of, he was so focused and serious. He didn't realize, Prince was knocking on his window car, he took action by opening the car and forces himself in the man's lap.

Mihawk sighed and adjusted for the boy infront of him, snaking his arms around his waist.

"You were spacing out, company getting bankrupt?" Prince says, as he pokes the man's face.

"Is there something wrong with us?" He asks while still being poke at.

"Ah, straight to the point hm?" he sighs, stopping himself for poking the man but as he put down his hand he was stop, Prince look at him with confusion in his eyes. Mihawk gently holds, slowly lifting it and placing on Mihawk's cheek. Prince was shocked for a second then, relaxes his eyes and shoulder.

"Um well, how can I start? It's not about the age. I just have something to finish."

"That is very vague."

"I know but listen, I just can't continue like this." Prince nuzzle his face in the man's crook neck.

"I see," Mihawk only says as he continue to hold the boy's hand.

"No you don't," he was quiet for a minute, then he started to sniffle then sooner he's crying at the man's shoulder. "I'm confused okay. You're not a fucking experience okay, you're more than that."

He was shaking like a leaf, Mihawk listens intently. The boy flinched as he removes his hands from the boy's hips. 

"I'm not going away. No promises, no keeping you for myself, and no waiting for each other." Mihawk finally says as he let the boy cry on his shoulders. He nuzzles his face at the boy's hair.

"You showered?"

"Yeah, after we did it. What was the smell?"

"Hormones."

That earned him a chuckle from Prince then kicking the man lightly to his sides.

"I'll see you someday wit a family or maybe a dog."

"I'm not that senile."

"Could've fooled me"

Both of them laugh from their childish banter. Prince lifts his head and places his forehead at Mihawk's. Sniffing and wipes his nose by the back of his hand.

"Can we have sex in your car? I always dreamed about having sex in a sports car. Well, more like having sex with a beauti- Ow ow ow, I'll stooopp." Mihawk pinches the boy's cheeks while he was talking.

"You're too young, if I took your first. I might steal you from Redleg." He says, this information startled the young man.

"Wait you knew?!"

"He is well known back then, I only know my enemy's past but not their current."

"You fought him?" Prince's sad demeanor was fading and replaced with a child like curiosity. The fumbling of hands and stutters.

"I might be, I really want you to be mine but I respect your decision."

_'Ah, their's my blush.'_

"You're making this hard you know."

"I intend to." Mihawk hugged the young man by the waist and stayed, but he didn't get a hug instead he received a kiss on his temple.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Mihawk good evening, this party is such a grand, especially in your country's rich history." A plump man says as he shakes Mihawk's tired hands. His hands were aching from men and woman shaking it, they seem to like hand shaking. Which displeases him more.

"Thank you, please enjoy the drinks and entertainment." He leads the man to one of his co-workers to talk to him and leave him alone.

As he walks around, talking to people, socializing with them and telling the company's next goal. His mind keeps going back to a certain someone, he puts down his drink from the waiter's tray and went to one of the buildings balcony.

Mihawk was lying if he told himself that he doesn't regret what they are and being the rational one in the relationship. He knew it was a bad idea to start something from a boy who doesn't even know what he got himself into. Mihawk knew he blames himself, from his lack of control and responsible decisions.

He look up in the sky and watch the moon shine, it was some later time there would be a person who wanted to talk to him. He just didn't expect the man from the Baratie earlier and his _date_.

"Hi Mr. Mihawk, I would like to say that this place you planned is amazing. I am such-" He can't believe it. The man that keeps flooding his mind and heart is here, _not by his side._

"So this is my date for today, Leo. This is Mr. Mihawk, who gave my works and projects life and more possibilities to help the nation." He says.

The man doesn't sense the familiarity of his boss and his date. He was oblivious to see his date shocked face and his boss hurt eyes. He doesn't see the clench and unclenching of Mihawk hands, the brows knitting, and a frown than his usual ones.

But _Leo_ notices all of it.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Mihawk draw his hand out for a handshake. Leo took the hand and shakes it weakly.

"Would you like to talk to the executives?" He told Leo's date. The shock on the man's face was an understatement. His happiness makes him look like he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Would I ever Mr. Mihawk!"

"Well right this way." Mihawk guides them to one of the executives that will surely turn down his ideas but doesn’t have the heart to stop him talking.

He introduces his employee to one of his executives, he remembered the man's stories back in the restaurant and told the executive. It seems it got him interested, so they started to converse.

Mihawk excuses himself and left the circle. He was called by one of his guests from the other nation and started talking about the company.

He feels someone's eyes on him, Leo didn’t look away. The boy's face shows questions and explanation.

But Mihawk doesn’t want to.

Leo excused himself from his date and was planning to go talk to Mihawk, but as he got closer he got tackled down by three huge brute animals and was followed by kikunojo.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden appearance, Mihawk excused himself and help Denjiro to calm everyone down. Denjiro apologized at the ill-mannered behavior of his friends. He told him the reason of their childish act, Mihawk told him it was fine.

The three perpetrators pulled themselves up, apologizing as they bow to Leo who was still on the floor. Mihawk took the chance to help the boy to get up and steady himself. As the commotion stop, he left the group to tend for themselves. He doesn’t want to be near him.

_“We are so sorry Sanji-dono.”_

_“Yes, we really respect you!”_

_“Please forgive us. You may not kno-”_

The boy must’ve saved them in a dire situation to be well respected.

“Why are you running away?”

Mihawk was in a call with his secretary, he was at the balcony again with a drink in hand. He turns his phone off and turned around to face the troubled teen. With his arm crossed and a pouting face.

“I am not.”

“Yeah, you are. So are you gonna tell me why?”

He touches the boy’s cheek, the action startled the teen but soon he leans in at the touch.

“My dat-“Leo stopped as soon he felt a glare, “I mean the very ugly man, will be fine without me.” He finishes. 

“Walk with me then.” Removing his hand on his cheek, he back-flipped at the balcony and landed gracefully.

Leo followed suit, while he was in the air “Catch me” he exclaims.

Mihawk just moved to his side and watched Leo landing on his feet.

“Mean, what if I broke my leg?”

“You won’t.” Just stares at him.

Leo smirks and says, “Yeah I won’t.”

They walked around in bare feet at the sand near the resort’s luxury mansion in the coast of Constanta, both of them were silent with the night’s gentle sea breeze and the ocean waves. Mihawk was looking straight ahead, calculating eyes and stoic face was all Leo can see.

He only knows that Mihawk was betrayed, he needs to fix this.

“I’m not sorry that I was with him,” He breaks the silence between them and didn’t dare look at the man. “I had to do it. I’m sorry for not telling you why I did it, I still can’t- I wish I can-“Leo stops on his tracks when he realizes his crying, he sits down on the sand.

Mihawk patiently waits as he sits down beside the young boy, placing their shoes at the side, he watch the scenery in front of him.

“I’m too young for this shit. I’m only a seventeen year old man having an existential crisis here” Leo angrily proclaims. “Thank you, for everything. I can repay you do want to have sex he-?”

“Your real name.”

“What?” he croaks out.

“I want to know your name.”

“I- I can’t not yet.” Leo breathes out shakily, he stretches his hand to touch Mihawk’s forearm so the man could look at him, and “I hope you understand. Besides, you never said my name. Ever since I told you, you didn't say shit. You didn’t even call out when I was humping the door.” He lowly laughs.

Mihawk nodded as he touches the top of the boy’s hand caressing it.

No one knew who closes the gap between them but their lips were touching. It was sincere that it made him strangled sound as he tears up. Mihawk slowly and deliberately pushes away first.

“I do, now go. The first time I saw your eyes, you were searching for something. Be safe.”

He got up and left the ocean, not looking back. Leaving Mihawk at the beach only being accompanied by cold space and ocean waves.

* * *

“Welcome back, Cristina.” Mihawk says at his secretary. He was at his office, just finished talking to one of his manufacturers.

It has been days since he was back to his usual routine and his encounter with Leo, he quickly went back to work.

“Wha-What are you saying Sir?” Cristina was starting to shake, she was rearranging some of his folders at his filing cabinet. He heard some of his papers falling down from her hands, he didn’t look at her. He can’t deal with people who were crying.

_‘Except him’_

“I- _I’m sorry_ Mr. Dracule Mi- Sir Mihawk, I tol- _I told them_ that you’ll know, they just- they were threatening my family sir. I jus-“

“It’s fine, I wasn’t much help, you did great at following my instructions through our calls. They weren’t a bother, just wanted something from the past, now clean yourself up. We have a meeting later and order at my usual restaurant my lunch.”

“Ye- yes sir, of course I will.”

He’s fine at waiting, he’ll wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic, I hope you love my works.


End file.
